House of Hades V2
by BrentDR
Summary: Reyna is overseeing the attack on Camp Half Blood, and trying to keep Octavian on a leash. The Argo II is sailing towards Epirus. The gods are still incapacitated, and the heroes are losing hope. Will the Romans destroy Camp Half-Blood? Will both Annabeth and Percy get out of Tartarus? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter I - Reyna

Well, this is my first chapter of my revised version of House of Hades. For those who have read my first version, note that this story will keep my ideas I've been planning, keep the ideas previously used in my other version, only better. I will continue to write until I end House of Hades, and there are definitely some twists coming up. I will give you some brief parts coming up. Note, this next part is a spoiler of my story, so if you don't wish to know, skip down until you get to the word saying Chapter I – Reyna, which begins the chapter.

**SPOILER**

Upcoming in my stories, which are teaser spoilers, are:

1- Someone new gains power in New Rome

2- Percy and Annabeth moments in Tartarus (though no Percy or Annabeth POVs)

3- Messages from Poseidon, Vulcan, and Mars

4- Juno will appear in the story

5- A daughter of Neptune

**SPOILER ENDS**

Chapter I – Reyna

The attack on Camp Half-Blood was going well until rocks started falling from the sky.

Reyna was overseeing the siege of the Greek Camp, and was surprised by their ability at being able to resist the Legion. Camp Jupiter has been trying for two days to take the camp, but have been unsuccessful, until, hopefully, now.

It was late morning, and Camp Half-Blood was beat down. Buildings were either on fire or burnt to the ground. Cabins were in rough shape, housing the injured; craters were surrounding the valley from Roman Siege weapons; arrows were everywhere; even bodies littered the ground.

Reyna was surprised by how many fighters there were. She remembers Annabeth telling here there were only about 150 demigods, but there were many more warriors.

Dryads from the forest, in the hundreds, came out to attack; centaurs (though not Roman ones, Reyna noted) had come armed with paintball guns and fizzy arrows; fauns (or satyrs, whatever), about a hundred, were fighting as well. Than the Hunters of Artemis, which were described to Reyna by her sister, Hylla, had about 100 young girls were fighting.

Then there were the magical barriers, the Golden Fleece hung in a tree which gave strength to the camp's protection, the fleece obtained by the original Jason.

_Oh Jason…_ Reyna thought.

Reyna's heart ached at the memory of her old colleague. But she couldn't focus on that now, she needed to win this battle.

As if the Golden Fleece, and large numbers, weren't enough, the Legion had to deal with Chiron, THE Chiron, who trained all the other heroes from the old stories. The Chiron, the centaur who trained Hercules, Ulysses, and Jason.

_Jason…_

But the magical barriers, the vast numbers, and Chiron weren't her main concern. No, her main concern was certain demigods, demigods who have already killed many Romans, the children of Athena.

The children of the Wisdom Goddess were fierce fighters, just like Annabeth. But not only that, they were good at reading the battle, and good at strategy. They were the ones leading the rest of the Greeks, and they were doing a good job at it.

_That old legend is true than, _Reyna thought, _Children of Athena hate Romans, will always hate Romans._

The other demigods didn't seem so keen to kill Romans, though a few ended up dead, and a few Greeks ended up dead, despite Reyna's specific orders to disarm, maybe maim, but not kill them.

The children of Hephaestus were throwing bottles of Greek Fire at the legions, which were causing mass panic in the cohorts. The children of Dionysus and Demeter, as well as the Satyrs were causing thorn vines to grow and make the legions have a rough time getting through the long bushes.

The children of Hecate were casting magic into the Legion, which either froze some in time momentarily, caused their weapons to grow red hot, or make their helmets turn into giant toads. Many other demigods had underhand ways of fighting the Romans as well.

The children of Mars's counterpart, Ares, about 30 kids total, were the only ones who met the legion honorably in battle, though they were fierce fighters.

The First Cohort was dealing with the Hunters of Artemis, since they were so strong. The second cohort, let by Octavian, was fighting the children of Ares, as well as other demigods they could reach. The Third cohort was in charge of the siege weapons, which was, in Reyna's opinion, the most important job. The Fourth cohort was dealing with the centaurs and children of Apollo. The Fifth Cohort, led by the Golden Eagle, held by Dakota, was dealing with the Satyrs, and the children of Dionysus and Demeter.

It was utter chaos.

The only reason the Greeks were not able to beat the Legion yet was because the Romans are way more organized the Greeks. The Greeks liked seeking personal glory, one on one fighting. Romans are smarter, fighting together as a single unit, but the tides of battle could go either way. So far, the Romans lost yesterday, and were uncertain about winning today.

Then, as Reyna was studying the battle with the First Cohort and the Hunters of Artemis, their leader, Thalia, her name was, fell, a stab wound to her thigh. She screamed, and that's when it all started.

Lightning, though there wasn't a cloud in the sky, struck down on the offender to Thalia, and he was nothing, not even a body left. Dark clouds quickly appeared over the battle field, and thunder was booming.

Reyna knew, that Jupiter, or rather, Zeus, was going to make the Romans pay for hurting his daughter.

"Legion, fa-", Reyna started; but just then, the water of Long Island Sound exploded.

Out came a hundred-foot, humanoid giant. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about him, he had a hundred hands, and in each hand was a giant boulder.

Than Reyna noticed more soldiers around the Hundred-Handed-One, Cyclopes, and Tyson was leading them. All armed with clubs, or war axes, all huge, about 200 of them.

Then the Hundred-Handed-One spoke, "I am Briares, last of my kind. Message from Zeus: ROMANS GO AWAY!" and then he let his boulders fly.

Well, that is my first chapter of my version of House of Hades, V2. I hoped you enjoyed it, and will read my next chapter, which will also be in Reyna's point of view. If you have any suggestions, any at all, please comment. You may also private message me any points you would like to see in the story. Until then, you may wait in anticipation for my next chapter :D


	2. Chapter II - Reyna

_Chapter II is here, sorry it took so long. This chapter has no action, but gives a lot of crucial details. I promise more action in the next chapter, which will be in Jason's POV! Comment what you think on the chapter, and bring in more suggestions, I've only received one! Enjoy Reyna's Dilemma_

Chapter II – Reyna

"We _must_ attack straight away! The Greeks are worn out, they aren't expecting us to attack, and we will catch them by surprise!" Octavian was saying.

"No," Reyna replied. She was angry with Octavian, angry with their situation. She _had_ to somehow put an end to this. She was also exhausted, and she knew the other members of the Legion were as well. "We ourselves are in bad shape. We need to recuperate. If you haven't noticed, Octavian, they had a One-Hundred-Handed-One, they fight for the gods; Jupiter himself sent him here!"

"Ha! You believe that, _praetor_?" Octavian said praetor as if it was a joke she still help the position. That got Reyna even angrier. "It is a trick by those Greeks to decrease morale in the Legion! Why would Jupiter have us attacked when we served him so well against Krios in the Titan War? Or when we stopped that child of Neptune, Laistrygon from storming Manhattan? "

He let the question hang in the air. It was true; the Romans have served the King of the Gods, on many occasions. It made no sense that he would attack the Romans; but Reyna knew that he did. Jupiter, or Zeus, wanted this conflict to end. He had a reason. That Hundred-Handed-One could've destroyed the Legion completely. But all he did was push us back. She _had_ to convince the other legionnaires that Jupiter DID send an attack. Than this war would end…

"You're the augur. Tell us, what have the gods told you lately? Did Jupiter tell you anything of the Hundred-Handed-One? If you are right, Jupiter would've warned us he was coming. He _must've_ known. So since he knew, and he was on our side, he would've warned us. Or he let it be a surprise attack. Explain this, _Octavian_."

"They… remain silent on the subject. The gods want us to fight this was on our own. They know us capable of defeating the Greeks. Rome did it before, remember the Punic Wars? We must prove to Olympus that we are worthy Romans! For the _Dii Consentes!_"

The other Romans obviously agreed with Octavian. Probably because it was the easier rout to take. Easier than to believe that Jupiter, the all-powerful King of the Gods, Lord of the Skies, was against them."

_Curse him,_ Reyna thought, _does he have an answer to everything? _"We _will_ wait before attacking again," Reyna recovered from the silence, "Another day to make plans and tend to our wounded. For we have just as many wounded, if not more, than the Greeks."

Octavian bit his lip. He couldn't get out of this. If he did, he may lose the support of the Legion. He would be powerless. Reyna almost hoped he would try to convince them to go back into the battlefield. But of course, it was false hope.

"Fine; another day will give us enough time to figure out our strategy. Then, the Legacy of Greece will be destroyed forever!"

The Romans cheered, and left to go get breakfast.

Reyna was stuck in a difficult position. Octavian was becoming increasingly powerful, and she herself was losing power. If events kept going as they were, Rome would follow its history, and she spent too long, put too much effort, to prevent that.

Not only was that, but New Rome and Camp Jupiter now left almost completely defenseless so they could attack Camp Half-Blood. Gaia could send her army to destroy it at any time. Reyna knew she had enough forces to do so. With the Legion gone, it was a golden opportunity.

_Why hasn't she yet? _It disturbed her that the earth goddess hasn't taken the opportunity. She made it clear she wanted Camp Jupiter burned to the ground. Maybe she was waiting for Rome to destroy Greece, than with the Legion coming to return home, they will be attacked. Worn out Romans, it is even more perfect. The Romans would do half the work for her.

But not only that, if Gaia attacked Camp Jupiter, it would give her the perfect opportunity to take the Romans out of this fight, and end this war. Then she could start negotiations to end this madness…

Reyna heard Octavian and the Romans planning their next move. Instead of sticking around to hear it, Reyna decided to take a stroll around New York, which was where their base was. A Five Star Hotel called _The Mark_ on Madison Ave.

She walked the opposite direction of Central Park, where Percy fought Hyperion. Reyna wanted to see the Empire State Building herself.

New York was magnificent, like three cities all crowded together into one. Though she stayed in Manhattan, she saw some weird stuff over in Brooklyn, like a flying boat pulled by a Griffin. _Must be seeing things_, she had told herself.

Reyna always knew Mount Olympus was up on the Empire State Building, but now knowing that the Greeks visited it, and quite often, made her have an entire different outlook. Was her mom up there, thinking about Reyna? Worrying? What was her opinion on this war? Was she proud? Angry? All these questions were running through Reyna's head.

She had to admit it; Reyna was envious of the Greeks.

They got to visit their parents quite often, go visit them in their home. They got to see the magnificent Mount Olympus, where the _Dii Consentes_ lived, where her mom, Bellona, lives. Annabeth was redesigning it, redesigning her mom's palace, probably. Why did the gods have to be so distant to the Romans? Why couldn't _they_ visit the gods?

Romans are all about fighting, war, honor, virtue; good qualities, but they must also find their own way; no gods interrupting. Reyna knew she was acting like a child, _Oh, we need help mommy! Why do you help them, and not us?_ But it wasn't fair. Sometimes, like now, she needed help. She needed guidance. She needed a mom

While Camp Jupiter is a fortress, Camp Half-Blood was more laid back, more fun activities to take part in. No constant politics, no non-stop training. They go home during the school year. Reyna thought that maybe if the gods were more active in _their_ lives, maybe Camp Jupiter would think about more than just war.

_Does that mean the gods favor Greeks over Romans? _Reyna thought. _Are we just their army, just someone to help them when needed, than we are just ignored?_ No matter what Octavian said, she knew Jupiter had stopped the Legion from defeating the Greeks.

Why didn't Jupiter aid _us_? Reyna asked herself. Were Romans un-worthy in the eyes of the gods? Were the Romans less than the Greeks?

As Praetor, she must always know what to plan next, how to make the legion victorious. But if they were fighting the _Dii Consentes_ themselves, they didn't stand a chance. One god could easily defeat all of them, even a minor god.

Reyna entered the Empire State Building.

The doorman at the desk was the only person in the room. Reyna took her chance and walked up to him.

"I need to go up." Reyna said.

"Elevator over there." He pointed over to the elevator, not taking his eyes off the book.

"To Olympus; I must speak with Ju- Zeus."

Finally the man raised his eyes from his book and studied her. "Run along kid, ain't no gods seeing mortals; Zeus's orders."

"I must speak with Jupiter at once!" Reyna quietly cursed herself. Her plan was to pass herself off as a Greek, and avoid a possibly hostile confrontation. This man could've been a Greek Demigod.

He laughed. "Roman, eh? Never any Roman try to go up before. Sorry kiddo, Zeus, or _Jupiter_, rather, ordered the gates closed, and because of you Romans, they are all unable to give me other orders, and I cannot ask them for a _special circumstance_.

_What? Because of us Romans?_ Reyna thought.

"What do you mean, 'because of us Romans'? What have we done to hurt the gods so much?"

He laughed again, which worsened Reyna's mood, but she was also curious as to what he was going to say. Usually people, even mortal adults, hold her in high respect; she just had that look to her.

"Well, you see, you Greeks and Romans are at war with each other, once again. The Roman gods, of course, want the Romans to win. The Greek gods want the Greeks to win. Now sense, Jupiter for instance, is both Greek _and_ Roman, he is having his personality torn apart. Jupiter is on the side of the Romans; Zeus is on the side of the Greeks.

"But not only are the gods being affected, but mortals are as well. People starting to sign petitions to secede from the Union, Texan Riots across the state. All the starting of a Civil War. Because of you Romans, all of this, Gaia is gaining strength. Though I suppose Athena's Children are to blame as well."

_Our fault,_ Reyna thought. She had to put an end to this, no matter what.

"I didn't…" She didn't know what to say.

Than the door man picked up his book, and acted as if Reyna wasn't even there.

Reyna tried, but failed, to not sprint all the way back to the Hotel.

As Reyna walked into the dining area, the others had just finished a Senate Meeting, one they didn't wait for her on. That was suspicious…

Nobody but Octavian would look Reyna in the eye. No one said hello. No one said anything. Except Octavian, he had a triumphant look on his face.

"What… what's going on?" Reyna asked. Her voice sounded weak, so unlike a leader.

"Well," Octavian began, "We have just finished a vote! You may now call me Augustus II Reyna. I have just been given complete control over the Legion, voted in as Temporary Dictator to oversee and insure we succeed in this war against the Greeks.

"You are viewed as a bad leader, Reyna, and unfit to lead the Legion. You are _cracking under the stress_ of sole praetorship, I am afraid. We are pending another vote to see if my position will be permanent. Good day, I have some plans to make."

He walked out of the room, and all Reyna could do was stare, stricken, at the spot Octavian had just left.


End file.
